bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Flight of the Pegasus
Flight of the Pegasus is a David Pincher film first mentioned in ''Old Acquaintance'', in [[Season 3|'Season 3']]. It stars Chuff Hollister, Lernernerner Dicarpricorn, and Some LadyIn the 'BoJack Horseman 2020 Wall Calendar' the main cast list can be seen clearly.. BoJack Horseman attempted to get get the main role but was never successful. Production & Development In ''Old Acquaintance'','' Rutabaga gets a call from his partner, Vanessa Gekko, who tells him that the new David Pincher film, 'Flight of the Pegasus', lost its lead and they need a new actor immediately. He heads into the office, where they decide that Chuff Hollister, should be the replacement lead. At the same time, Princess Carolyn is trying to sell the idea, of BoJack being the lead. Both agencies need to land this gig because neither of them is doing well. Rutabaga assures her they'll come out on top because ''they’re the good guys. At VIM, Princess Carolyn tells BoJack about the Flight of the Pegasus trilogy. Ana says that a part like that would make BoJack an actual movie star, and not just an actor. BoJack says if he gets the role, he won't have to do the Horsin' Around reboot, as he doesn't what to turn Bradley down for ''Ethan Around''. Ana asks if they have an offer for Pegasus, and Princess Carolyn tells her she'll get it. Princess Carolyn has lunch with her old assistant, Laura, who is the assistant to David Pincher's casting director. Laura tells her that she'll put in a good word for BoJack, as Princess Carolyn says she put in a good word for her to get a promotion at Vigor, although she's just an assistant.R Rutabaga and Vanessa are worried that Princess Carolyn is going to win. Vanessa comes up with the idea to make BoJack not want to do the film. They contact Kelsey Jannings. BoJack tells her he's surprised she would want to see him again, and she replies she never wants to see anyone again. She asks BoJack to be in her movie, Jelle Belle, to secure funding. Kelsey tells him, that her movie is real and that he won't get to be the hero, but he'll do something meaningful; unlike the Pegasus film. He agrees to do the movie. At VIM, BoJack tells Princess Carolyn and Ana about the movie. Ana says it'll make BoJack looks like an actor and not just a movie star. Princess Carolyn says she worked all day to get the Pegasus movie for him, he'll lose the chance at making a lot of money, but BoJack says he doesn't care and just wants to do something real. Ana asks Princess Carolyn if there's any way he can do both movies. Princess Carolyn says she'll see what she can do. Laura calls Princess Carolyn and tells her that BoJack has got the part. Vanessa then calls Princess Carolyn to sign the deal for Kelsey's movie. Princess Carolyn, confident with her success, tells her that she has to work around his Pegasus schedule—or Kelsey will have to offer more money, which she doesn't have. This upsets Vanessa, and warns Princess Carolyn she's overplaying her hand. Princess Carolyn hangs up, frustrating Vanessa. However, Rutabaga bursts in the room, announcing he's found something by looking through old emails; that'll blow the situation wide open. He hands Vanessa a sheet of paper, and she reacts positively to what's on it. Laura calls Princess Carolyn, telling her that BoJack is no longer going to be in the Pegasus movie, and claims she did everything she could. As Laura does this, she sits across from Vanessa, having shown her the piece of paper Rutabaga gave her earlier. It was an email from Princess Carolyn, saying not to promote Laura, so she can keep her as an assistant. Judah comes in Princess Carolyn's office, and she reveals BoJack didn't get either movie he, tells her they're going to have to cut costs. She yells at him in frustration, apologizes, and tells him to just go home. Vanessa arrives to tell Rutabaga, that they saved the agency because they got Chuff Hollister the Pegasus movie. Rutabaga is glad everything worked out, and says, "You gotta love a happy ending!" Cast Trivia * The movie poster is seen in ''A Quick One, While He's Away'' * This film is the first in a trilogy. References Category:Films Category:Media